


it didn't really go as planned

by noobishere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobishere/pseuds/noobishere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was how they worked now, Sawamura thought; he’d entertain Kuroo’s random mindless boredom, and Kuroo would take advantage of him, dropping as many lewd innuendos he can get away with before Sawamura finally snaps and ignores him for a full day. They’d sometimes meet up and practice together, and then grab dinner or lunch afterwards; although Sawamura tries not to be the one to initiate the meet ups (He has his pride, you see. Also, he doesn’t want to admit that they are actually friends now).</p>
            </blockquote>





	it didn't really go as planned

**Author's Note:**

> for my boo who made me ship these two together

Coming to Tokyo was partly his parents’ choice. If it were up to him, Sawamura would have picked Miyagi and stay there for the rest of his life; at least he could see how his juniors were sparing under the former second years’ reign. Tokyo is too noisy for his liking, and the summer is way too hot, but most importantly it’s too far away from where he wanted to be.

He hated admitting it, but he missed the boys from the volleyball team. He _could_ call them, of course, Sugawara told him so too, but he’d be damned if he has to hear Tanaka and Nishinoya tease him and call him a softie.

The thought of them going, _‘AAAWWW DAICHI-SAN YOURE SO SWEEETTTT’_ had him cringing.

At least there’s still volleyball club. It’s not the same as high school, what with it being more of a friendly practice matches between other nearby universities instead of a head-to-head battle to win nationals, but it’s enough to keep him grounded and happy.

So when the coach announced that they have a practice match on Sunday morning, Sawamura was a bit too excited. It’d been a few weeks without; they had to cut down club time because some of the members were complaining about assignments and part time jobs.

It was when they were exchanging greetings with the other team did he realise that that was Kuroo Tetsuro from Nekoma staring at him a little too obviously. They kind of just stared at each other in disbelief for a bit, before Kuroo smiled that shit eating grin he does before exclaiming, much to his embarrassment, “Sawamura! I didn’t think you were smart enough to get into uni.”

Sawamura gave him a blank stare, not really sure whether to laugh at that joke (was it a joke?) or to retort a rude greeting himself. Before he could even decide, Kuroo was already ducking under the net and standing right in front of him.

He hated height difference with the passion of a thousand suns. Especially if it meant he had to look up to level a steady glare at Kuroo. Who is annoyingly much taller than him.

“Nice to see you too, Kuroo.”

Kuroo gave him a playful nudge, acknowledging the sarcasm but brushing it off as usual.

“Hey, does this mean we’re rivals again?”

Sawamura didn’t want to acknowledge that part of him that wanted the ‘Destined Match’ between Karasuno and Nekoma so desperately, because he still wanted that, but he’d entrusted his juniors to carry on that dream he’s no longer a part of. However, it’d be nice, to continue that same rivalry even after high school; it’s got a nice ring to it, he thought, the battle between the former captains. Besides, they didn’t get to play against each other at Nationals.

Well, Karasuno didn’t even manage to _get_ to Nationals.

He smiled wistfully, and gave a small nod to Kuroo. “Yeah, I guess it does.”

They were smiling a bit too stupidly at each other, both caught up in nostalgia before being called by their respective coaches to warm up properly.

They lost the match, not that it was a surprise. Their team wasn’t exactly strong and thirsty for victory, and Sawamura could only save _some_ of the balls; it was a decided match even before they started. It was expected, but he was still annoyed, especially when Kuroo kept leering at him with that smug look.

“I guess your team’s not good enough, Sawamura.”

He glared at the other, flipping him off before walking off to the side to chug down some much needed water, ignoring the snickers he was sure coming from Kuroo.

Cleaning up was mundane, highlighted occasionally with Kuroo trying to irritate him to his best ability, but Sawamura ignored him. He’s faced worst at Karasuno. Tanaka and Nishinoya came to mind, and he made a mental to note to just call them tonight damn it.

Kuroo slung an arm lazily around his shoulders and leaned most of his weight on his side, just to get on his nerves, he’s sure of it.

“Let’s go grab lunch.”

And Sawamura didn’t really have much choice then does he, it was more imperative than inquiry, and he was already being dragged out of the gym. Kuroo dropped his arm once they were outside and kept a respectable distance, hands in pockets as he led the way. 

( _You’re the local_ , Sawamura argued when Kuroo had asked him where he wanted to eat. Kuroo conceded with a _touche, my friend_ , that Sawamura tried not to cringe at too much.)

The walk was quiet. Sawamura had thought Kuroo to be talkative, or at least, the one who’d be filling awkward silences with inane chatter, especially since he has the penchant for making unnecessary comments about everything, but the other just seemed content being quiet.

“You know, I was surprised when I heard you guys didn’t make it through Spring High.”

Sawamura raised an unimpressed brow at the other. Talk about tactless. (Suddenly, Kageyama came to mind, and he made a mental note to call him too).

“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or if you were just being sarcastic.”

Kuroo chuckled. “I was really looking forward to it, you know.”

Sawamura thought back on that day when they lost to Shiratorizawa. It was the same brand of devastation they’d felt when they lost to Aoba Jousai in Inter High, but it left a deeper impression because they weren’t able to get their revenge. He wasn’t able to get his revenge. Sugawara and Asahi didn’t get to have theirs either. And they were so close to Nationals.

“Yeah, we were too.”

That struck too close to home for even Kuroo, because he kept quiet the rest of the way, probably reminiscing on his own failure and regrets.

Lunch was a lot more bearable than initially thought. An hour went by with them just chatting about anything they could think of: Coursework, friends, volleyball. They mostly steered clear of sensitive topics (re: Spring High).

Sawamura didn’t think he’d end up being friends with Kuroo. The only times they actually interacted with each other was during practice matches, and although they’d exchanged numbers back then, they hadn’t really kept in touch, like Hinata and Kenma, or Tanaka and Nekoma’s other tanaka. But right when they thought they’ve stayed long enough, and were about to go their separate ways, Kuroo smiled at him and said, “We should hang out more.”

And really, Sawamura could do with a familiar face in a still foreign city. 

He hadn’t really expected Kuroo to be so annoying though. It was like another Hinata all over again, but less endearing.

Sawamura looked at his inbox disdainfully.

  


_[15.47] i’m bored._

_[15.48] entertain me_

_[15.48] dont ignore me sawamura_

_[15.49] how could you_

_[15.50] :((_

  


He typed a quick reply before putting his phone away and staring straight ahead, trying to make sense of the slides in front of him.

  


_[16.02] shut up, i’m in class_

  


After class, on the way to the gym for volleyball practice, he checked his phone and promptly rolled his eyes when he saw Kuroo’s reply.

  


_[16.03] wow you’re paying attention in class? loooooserrr_

  


This was how they worked now, Sawamura thought; he’d entertain Kuroo’s random mindless boredom, and Kuroo would take advantage of him, dropping as many lewd innuendos he can get away with before Sawamura finally snaps and ignores him for a full day. They’d sometimes meet up and practice together, and then grab dinner or lunch afterwards; although Sawamura tries not to be the one to initiate the meet ups (He has his pride, you see. Also, he doesn’t want to admit that they are actually friends now).

So when he had unthinkingly invited Kuroo over to his place over text, the other replied with a succinct:

_[10.33] !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

  


Of course, he followed it with:

_[10.34] sawamura_

_[10.34] i’m touched_

  


And a few other texts with the same connotations of surprise and gratitude that Sawamura had to warn him to fucking stop already or you can’t come at all.

Now, his apartment wasn’t much. It was a simple one-bedroom apartment; small, meant for only one occupant, and as any other young man’s room would be, a fucking mess. Sawamura picked up whatever stray items he could get his hands on, chucked them in one secluded corner, washed a week worth of dishes, showered, and checked himself in the mirror before he caught himself.

He wasn’t really sure why he did that. He looked around his place and saw how everything was in order, and it smelled of air freshener he didn’t remember spraying, let alone own. He must’ve bought it after he invited Kuroo over, with the intention of spraying it all over his apartment and say fuck it to the mess. But, well, this is good. Better.

Glancing at the clock, it was another hour before Kuroo was supposed to be over, so Sawamura took to stocking up his snacks by going to the grocery, before deciding to forego that and opt to buying ingredients for a full meal instead. They could do with some proper meal, he thought.

By the time Kuroo came, Sawamura had just finished putting the rice on the cooker, and was still in his apron when he opened the door. Big mistake, obviously. Kuroo took to it like a dog to a bone, instantly on teasing-mode.

“What are you, my wife?”

Sawamura just scowled at him before gesturing him inside.

Actually, Sawamura thought, belatedly, cleaning up was also a big mistake. Kuroo was looking around in awe, like he was in a mansion, and not some dingy apartment.

“Whoa, did you clean up especially for me?”

He wanted to say fuck no but he’d been practically laying down ammunitions with a specially tied bow on them for Kuroo.

“Are you actually _cooking_? Dear God, Sawamura, are you trying to propose to me or what?” 

Kuroo was snickering when he said that, but for some reason Sawamura couldn’t really find his voice. 

He was choking at the loss of words, and he was trying not to stare a little too panicky at Kuroo, because _why is he even panicking?_ and shit. It was getting weirder. The atmosphere. Wasn’t it getting a little thicker with….something?

Sawamura cleared his throat before yanking the apron off him.

“Well, I don’t usually have guests over;”

Seemed like a justifiable response. Except it wasn’t.

Kuroo was staring at him now, with an unreadable expression, and that was a bit disconcerting. He was saved from digging himself deeper into his own grave when Kuroo shrugged, and just like that the tension that was hanging in the air snapped into nothing, replaced by that same light, giddy feeling whenever the other was around. 

Sawamura let out an inaudible sigh of relief. Whatever that was just now, he’d be more than happy to ignore it. 

Kuroo propped his feet on the coffee table, and said obnoxiously, “Come on wifey, feed me.”

And Sawamura replied with a vicious growl and kicked the offending limbs from his coffee table, stomping his way to grudgingly finish what he was cooking while Kuroo cackled in the background.

This was nice, Sawamura thought; this was easy, not awkward. He caught himself smiling and berated himself for it, stealing glances at Kuroo to make sure he didn’t see that; Kuroo, who was messing around with his DVD collection.

He brought everything to the coffee table when it’s done and they ate together while watching the movie Kuroo picked. It was a simple meal, nothing too extravagant. The movie wasn’t so bad either; he didn’t even remember having that too, probably one of the Karasuno boys’ that got mixed up with his when they had sleepovers.

Something about spending the day just relaxing and not practicing volleyball made Sawamura feel warm all over; it felt precious, like one of those moments where he wished he could stop time and just bask in it. He chanced a look at Kuroo and jumped a little when he realised the other was already looking at him, with that same expression he wore earlier, the one Sawamura felt unnerved about.

He was about to say you’re missing the best part, although he had no idea what was even going on in the movie, when Kuroo just sort of leaned in closer.

It was like being possessed, Sawamura thought, like he wasn’t even in control of his own body; he was too entranced by how close Kuroo was leaning into him, and how intently he was staring at him. 

The kiss wasn’t all that surprising. What’s surprising was how Sawamura felt himself completely melt into it, closing his eyes and breathing in the smell of Kuroo’s cologne; thinking, this is nice, _really_ nice. He thinks he could live with having an annoying _something_ if it meant feeling this good just with the press of their lips.

When they broke apart, they both just stared at each other dumbly, neither could believe what just happened; and if Sawamura had his wits together he would’ve commented on how Kuroo was being unusually quiet for someone so annoying, but he didn’t. Not at that point of time at least. 

Kuroo breathed out a reverent, “Sawamura,” before making kissy sounds and being annoying all over again, dropping kisses all over his face, while Sawamura scowled at the other for being such a child about fucking everything. But Sawamura didn’t miss the way he had leaned into Kuroo’s gestures, letting the other shower him with more sloppy kisses, and Kuroo must have noticed too because he stopped fooling around and kissed him properly.

That night, when Sawamura was about to fall asleep, he got a text from Kuroo.

  


_[23.10] we’re totally dating by the way_

  


He snorted and punched in a reply before going to sleep. Definitely not with a smile on his face.

  


_[23.11] yeah, whatever_

  


**Author's Note:**

> i dont know why i used sawamura instead of daichi because daichi is definitely much easier to type


End file.
